Yoshi's Fun Soccer
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yoshi, along with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Luigi, and Bowser, takes on Donkey Kong, along with Wario, King DeDeDe, Meta Knight, and Lucas, in a sudden, quick match of soccer! Which team will get one score in the other team's goal to win the game? Find out!


**Yoshi's Fun Soccer**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

Yoshi was standing in the back of a side on the soccer field near the mansion. His other teammates were Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Luigi. Bowser was the goalie. Donkey Kong was at the back of the other side of the soccer field, with his fellow teammates Wario, King DeDeDe, and Meta Knight. Lucas was the goalie. Mr. Game-and-Watch was the watcher. He tossed the ball in, and the match started.

Which ever team managed to score first would win the match. So it was a sudden goal to the finish match. Will Team Yoshi prevail, or will Team Donkey Kong take the victory?

Yoshi lunged at the ball, kicking it upward and running to the right, grabbing the ball with his long, red tongue. He then spat the ball out to Pikachu, who used Thunderbolt to electrocute King DeDeDe and Wario. Donkey Kong then started slamming the ground with his hands, causing Pikachu to lose his balance and fall down. Meta Knight snatched the ball and swerved to the left, tilting to the right as Luigi fired several green fireballs. Donkey Kong jumped in front of the fireballs and took the damage while Meta Knight appeared in front of Bowser. Meta Knight lowered his eyes, and he sliced the ball into the goal. Bowser, however, retreated into his green spiked shell and spun around, causing the ball to be repelled back. Hitting Meta Knight in the face, the ball landed on the ground, and King DeDeDe ran over to the ball, whacking it into Bowser. Bowser caught the ball in his hands, and he burned it with his powerful fire breath. He then tossed the ball back onto the field, and Luigi used his bullet move to ram King DeDeDe out of the way.

As Luigi headed towards the opposite side, he slipped on a banana peel left by Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong laughed, and he grabbed the ball, head butting Yoshi and pinning the green Yoshisaurus to the ground. Donkey Kong then ran back towards Yoshi's side of the field, and he whirled around, charging the ball, but he was electrocuted by Pikachu, who snatched the ball and kicked it high up in the air. As Luigi got back up to his feet and ran towards the ball, he jumped up and kicked it into Lucas. Lucas closed his eyes and used PK Fire, setting the ball ablaze and setting it safely down. Meta Knight appeared suddenly in front of the ball and dodged to the left, heading fast towards Bowser. Meta Knight took out his sword and slashed multiple times at the ball, before finally kicking it. Bowser jumped to the right and burned the ball with his fire breath, punching it back onto the field.

Yoshi snatched the ball up with his long, red tongue, and he ran towards Lucas. He jumped up and spat the ball downwards, with Lucas kicking it back into Yoshi, knocking him down to the ground. Pikachu then appeared and charged up, using Volt Tackle to force the ball into Lucas and into the goal. Lucas screamed as he felt thousands of jolts electrocuting him, and the ball fell to the ground, with Pikachu tapping the ball into the goal. Mr. Game-and-Watch blew the whistle, and Team Yoshi cheered, with Bowser running towards the middle of the field and burning Team Donkey Kong with intense, heated, red and yellow flames. Donkey Kong, Meta Knight, Wario, and King DeDeDe all ran around screaming with the flames spreading around them, while Lucas fell to the ground and bursted into tears. Yoshi, Pikachu, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Bowser, Mr. Game-and-Watch all laughed and walked back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, to enjoy their new victory.

Jigglypuff, though, wasn't complimented, as she barely helped Team Yoshi battle against Team Donkey Kong.

And eventually, the teammates of Team Donkey Kong who were caught on fire were on the ground, exhausted as they were sizzled, while Lucas went back into the Super Smash Brothers Mansion and hanged out with Ness and Popo, who were calming him down after his team's embarrassing loss.

And what a good, sudden soccer match that was.

**THE END**


End file.
